


A Support

by little_taiyaki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_taiyaki/pseuds/little_taiyaki
Summary: I'm bitter that Sylvain and Dimitri got no A Support so I wrote one but I'm not a writer ;;





	A Support

Sylvain: Hey there, your highness.

Dimitri: Sylvain, there was something I wanted to discuss with you.

Sylvain: Oh yeah? Am I in trouble?

Dimitri: No, nothing like that. I've just heard a few rumors about you as of late.

Sylvain: Whatever happened, I didn't do it, I swear it.

Dimitri: It's nothing you've done. It's what you're not doing. 

Dimitri: You've been rather straight in your ways... That is, you haven't been spending time with women recently.

Sylvain: Ah, so that's it. You're concerned about about that?

Dimitri: Well, it's just very... unlike you.

Sylvain: It's a bit hard to find time for dates when there's a war going on.

Sylvain: Besides, if I remember correctly, you told me back at the academy I should train more and flirt less. 

Dimitri: I did suggest that. I must admit, I never thought you would comply with such a notion.

Sylvain: Oh, don't worry, your highness, I haven't given up my ways completely. 

Sylvain: I guess I've just found something more important for the time being. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

Dimitri: More important than wooing women? By the Goddess, Sylvain are you well? 

Sylvain: I'm quite alright. I actually got something for you. Here.

Dimitri: A dagger..?

Sylvain: I thought you might need one since you gave yours away. 

Dimitri: Sylvain, you truly won't let anything go. That was long ago. Joking about it now at a time like this-

Sylvain: Don't consider it a jest. Consider it a promise.

Sylvain: Dimitri, I intend to stay by your side until we put an end to this war. 

Dimitri: Sylvain... 

Sylvain: I won't rest until Edelgard is killed by your hand. Even if you must use that dagger to do it.

Dimitri: ...

Dimitri: Thank you, Sylvain. We will win this war. Together. 

Sylvain: And when we do, you and I will dine with the loveliest of ladies. 

* * *


End file.
